When Given Freely
by MethodicWays
Summary: This is a Klaus AU fic. Explores how he came to dagger Kol and his feelings about love set in antebellum New Orleans. Will eventually lead to some bodice ripping.
1. Chapter 1

_When Given Freely_

**A/N: So this is AU cause it imagines what led to Klaus daggering Kol and why Klaus feels the way he does about love. Eventually it will wind it's way back to today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Ball<strong>

Sophie watched as the other girls turned round and round the ballroom. The chandeliers flickered with candlelight casting shadows across the room. She peeked out from behind the tapestry, hoping no one would spy her hiding place. Her sister, Genevieve, was garnering the attention of every eligible bachelor in the room, as usual. Unlike her mother and her sisters who were blessed with light, café au lait faces, Sophie's skin was a caramel tone. Though her parentage was the same as the rest, she stood out amongst the other quadroons and octoroons at the ball and it was much easier to hang back and watch as the young plantation owners choose their mistresses from the elegant, educated, coloured girls.

This was only her second ball. Her sister, Genevieve had attended many more, but since she was in such high demand, her mother refused to have her settle for less than the finest young man. Renée Benoix hoped to earn her oldest daughter the best suitor so that she would be taken care of her whole life. Sophie's youngest sister, Corinne, would begin attending the balls next season after her 15th birthday, but for now it was just Sophie and Genevieve.

Tonight, the young women were all in a tizzy because of three young men who had shown up from out of town, Elijah, Colin and Nicolas DeMichelier. The three brothers were very handsome and clearly wealthy, so the women fluttered around them like hummingbirds drawn to sweet water. Genevieve was playing it coy though Sophie could tell that she was annoyed that Elijah had not come over to make her acquaintance. Sophie could always tell when her sister was annoyed because her smile was a little too bright.

Sophie started to fall back into the shadows when she felt a hand on the small of her back. "Why are you hiding in the corner, love?" The voice tickled her ear and she felt fingers trail down the small of her back. Sophie closed her eyes briefly, and her stomach fluttered at the young man's touch. His voice was playful and seductive. His lilting English different from the creole-tinged French of her native New Orleans "You're far too beautiful to be hiding in the shadows." Sophie could feel him pulling her deeper into the alcove his fingertips brushing her collarbone. Then she remembered her propriety. "You're right Monsieur. We should return to the dance floor." She started to leave but he grabbed her arm and tilted her head up looking her directly in the eye.

"I don't think you want to go," he whispered seductively. His voice was hypnotic and as Sophie watched his eyes seemed to grow wide filling her vision but she blinked and pulled away.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur but I really should be getting back," she said as she slipped away.

* * *

><p>"How are you faring brother?" Kol asked when Klaus returned to the dance floor.<p>

"Quite fine," Klaus said absently. He always answered Kol with half-truths, his manipulative little brother had a tendency to exploit anything else. "And you?"

"These New Orleans creoles are positively amusing. It's like choosing a pet at a kennel."

"A bit easier than that," Klaus replied. He looked across the room at Elijah who was dancing a young woman who seemed to have the attention of the entire room.

"Ahh, the Benoix girl," Kol said following his eyes. "Or one of them. From what I understand there's another. Apparently, Elijah's gotten the pick of the litter." As Klaus watched, Elijah spun the girl around the dance floor. She was very beautiful and she obviously knew it. When the music stopped, Elijah steered her towards the refreshments, his hands lingering at the girl's back. Klaus loved and hated the fashion of these times. While the necklines afforded him a welcome view, they also ensured that taking a bite without cleaning up after yourself would have the locals screaming about vampires. New Orleans was a town steeped in superstition and lore and the idea of vampires wouldn't be laughed away. As Klaus watched the girl he'd talked to in the alcove walked over. Standing side by side, Klaus could see the two girls were sisters. They had the same features even if the other girl's skin was a few shades lighter. He caught Elijah's eye, beckoning him over but his brother took his time. Elijah was playing the gentleman as usual, taking his time with pleasantries as he extricated himself. It was a role that he favored. After he'd eventually made his way across the room, Elijah was clipped. "Yes, brother?"

"Tell me about those girls," Klaus said without preamble.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "The Benoix girls? The older one is Genevieve, the younger Sophie."

"Sophie," Klaus repeated, savoring the word. He stared at her from across the room and she glanced away after meeting his gaze.

"They're nothing more than social climbers," Elijah continued.

"I don't know," Kol said. "Could be a tasty meal."

"There's something about the younger one," Klaus trailed off. He didn't want to tell his brothers about his failed attempt at compulsion. Kol would view it as a challenge and Elijah would be intrigued. He himself was frustrated that this Sophie seemed to resist him. It had never happened before. She wasn't a witch or anything else he'd encountered. He wanted to figure this out on his own.

"Maman you must!" Genevieve was all but stomping her foot. She was horrid if she didn't get her way, mostly because she wasn't used to not getting her way. And right now she wanted her mother to invite the DeMichelier brothers to dinner.

"Genevieve!" her mother admonished. She made many allowances for her eldest daughter but bad manners were never tolerated. "I will invite them over but remember we know nothing about these men. You have the most eligible and notable men of New Orleans pining after you. I will not let you make a mistake for some _nouveau riche_ strangers."

"Oui, maman," Genevieve said acting suitably chastened but Sophie knew the only reason her sister stopped throwing her tantrum was because she'd gotten her way. She looked over at the brothers and saw the blonde one staring at her again. Sophie remembered how his eyes had looked when they were alone. There was something slightly menacing and seductive in his gaze now and it sent a shiver up her spine. She remembered what his fingers had felt like on her back. Light yet insistent. He was very handsome. His blonde curls were pulled back with a black, silk ribbon, she could tell he was fit and his clothes were well cut and tailored. But there was something dangerous about him and his brothers. Her sister may have been excited to invite these men into their home but she was anything but.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There will be bodice ripping! (Just not in this chapter). Feedback is welcome and appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Free<strong>

"They're here!" Corinne said, as she ran past Sophie in a flash of curls and petticoats.

"Corinne!" Sophie's mother admonished as the girl flew down the stairs. "You mustn't be too eager," she said while she fixed the young girl's hem. Genevieve was already poised and waiting in the foyer to greet their guests and Sophie reluctantly joined them. Their mother opened the door to greet the three young men. "Entrez, messieurs," she said with a wave of her hand.

As they entered Sophie took stock of each of them. The youngest, Colin, always looked as if he was laughing at a joke no one else had figured out. He was smug and self-assured. Corinne gazed up at him longingly and it was all Sophie could do to not kick her in the shin and bring her back to reality. The oldest one, Elijah, was charming her mother and Genevieve with his manners. He certainly looked honourable with his aristocratic face and gentleness mannerisms. And then there was Nicolas. He was staring at her curiously and she hoped he hadn't been watching her size up his siblings. They headed towards the dining room and she found herself seated between him and Corinne. She tried to keep her mind on using her best table manners, knowing her mother would never forgive her if she were anything less than perfect in front of their guests. Sophie left the entertaining to her sisters who were more than happy to carry the conversation.

"And you?" Klaus said turning to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sophie asked. She'd been so focused on trying to not fawn over him, she'd tuned out the conversation completely. Her mother looked at her reproachfully.

"Monsieur DeMichelier asked if you would like to accompany him riding tomorrow," her mother said.

"Please call me Nicolas," Klaus offered politely. He turned back to Sophie and she felt herself blush involuntarily from the heat of his gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Nicolas," Sophie said sincerely, ignoring her mother's disapproving face. "I'm going to see my grand-mére tomorrow."

"Well perhaps I can accompany _you_," Klaus suggested, undeterred.

"That would be wonderful," her mother said, before Sophie could rebuff his advances. "Sophie is absolutely devoted to her grandmother. If you don't mind the ride out to the plantations." Sophie saw a sliver of a chance and tried to capitalize on it.

"I'm sure the monsieur would not want to make the journey just to see grand-mére's shack," she said. "Surely you have better things to see here in town.

Klaus gave her a knowing smile. "I would love to see the plantations. I'm sure it will be very … educational."

Sophie sighed knowing there was no way out of it now. By tomorrow, she'd be alone with him and she still didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a waste of time," Kol said donning his hat. "How about a real hunt, brother?"<p>

"It wasn't a complete waste," Elijah said. "At least not for Niklaus. Though I'm sure you'll still want to hunt tonight."

Klaus, who'd been distracted by his own thoughts, turned at the sound of his name. He wasn't in the mood to go watch Kol play games with some unsuspecting whore down by the docks but he didn't relish the thought of being alone with Elijah and his probing questions either.

"You two go ahead. I'll find you later," he said, with no intention of keeping his word.

"Fine," Kol replied. "But save the little one for me." After the two of them headed off, Klaus found himself standing outside the girls' bedroom window. They were all doing their nightly rituals. Genevieve was sitting in front of her mirror while Sophie brushed her curls. Sophie's own hair fell in dark waves down her back, and made her look much younger than she had at dinner. Klaus couldn't help but notice how attentive Sophie was. It was endearing how she listened to her sister prattle on and on. Eventually, the youngest sister, Corinne fluttered into the room like the innocent bird she resembled. Out of her finery the girl looked all of twelve and Sophie doted on her like she was a baby. After flitting around the room, the girl settled into bed and Sophie tucked her in before extinguishing the candles. Even without the light Klaus could see her face as she lay in bed.

"What do you really think about him?" Genevieve whispered from across the room.

"Who?" Sophie said, turning so she was facing her sister.

"You know who," her sister whispered fiercely. "Nicolas"

Sophie turned away so her sister could not see her face. "I still don't know what to think," she said. But Klaus could see the hint of a smile on her face.

"He's very handsome," Genevieve prodded.

Sophie sighed. "If being handsome were the only requirement, I'm sure you'd already have a man."

"You're so mean," Genevieve said flopping around.

"And you're jealous," Sophie murmured. Klaus almost laughed at her insolence. She turned towards her sister. "You're right, he's very fine and I hope he falls in love with me and we have dozens of babies. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Fine, keep it to yourself. But I know you like him. If not you wouldn't be trying so hard to convince me otherwise." Sophie didn't answer but Klaus could see her face in the moonlight. And she didn't disagree.

* * *

><p>The next day when he arrived at her house, Sophie was waiting at the door with a basket of goods for her grandmother. She greeted him politely and he helped her into his carriage, which was comfortable and cool after standing in the humid air. Once they were on their way, he turned and asked about where they were going.<p>

"Belle Rouge," she said, in her accented French. "It's where I was born."

"You were born on a plantation?" he asked with a hint of surprise.

"My mother was born a slave. It's hard to keep your mistress and children close by and he didn't want to sell us to someone else so my father gave us our freedom when I was still a baby and we moved to the city."

"And you come here to visit your grandmother?" Klaus asked. "How does your father feel about that?"

"Papa doesn't mind, he just prefers if I avoid the big house."

"Do you see him often?"

"When he wants to see my mother." Klaus made a disapproving sound. "I know it seems … cold, but he loves my mother. My sisters and I are just … he takes care of all of us."

Klaus reached over and took her hand. "My father was … well let's just say he wasn't the most approving. But my mother loved him. Does your mother love your father?"

Sophie looked him in the eyes. "How can you love someone who owns you? I don't know if I believe in love, but I know that love is only true when it is given freely." Unbidden, she found herself moving closer to him, her fingers tightened around his.

"Nothing worth having is free," Klaus said. "It always costs something." They were so close Sophie could feel the heat of his breath on her lips. Her face tipped up and when they connected Sophie felt as if she'd been moving towards this all her life. His fingers threaded in her hair as he pulled her closer. She felt her body responding involuntarily. Her lips opening against his soft insistence. His intensity frightened and exhilarated her and she grabbed on to him like a lifeboat when she didn't know she'd been drowning. Finally Sophie pulled away to catch her breath. Klaus reached for her again but she pulled away. "I'm sorry monsieur, that was improper. I apologize."

Klaus shot her one of his self-assured grins. "Don't worry, love. I'm not sorry at all."

* * *

><p>They rode the rest of the way in silence. Klaus could tell that she needed space and even though he didn't usually care about things like how someone felt, he still wasn't sure if he could compel her to forget all the things he planned on doing to her.<p>

When they arrived at the plantation, Klaus helped her out of the carriage and picked up the basket she'd brought for her grandmother. As they walked towards the slave quarters, he asked her questions about her family. He liked watching the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her mother and sisters. She loved them dearly, he could tell, even though they exasperated her. They had almost reached the last shack near the fields when Sophie saw her grandmother and started towards her, her brown curls flying. Her grandmother looked up and saw Sophie running towards her and dropped her broom, embracing the young girl. Though she was much older, Klaus could see the resemblance between the older woman and Sophie.

"Ah chér," her grandmother said. "Let me look at you." Even from far away Klaus could hear the woman's accent which was a mix of French, Spanish and Cajun. Sophie turned to introduce him but before she could say anything, her grandmother turned to Klaus and gasped. "_Diablo!_"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't really gotten any reviews. Let me know what you think whether you like it or not. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: This Must Be Hell<strong>

"_Grand-mére_!" Sophie struggled against the old woman who was surprisingly strong. Sophie looked over at Klaus who seemed genuinely stunned by her grandmother's outburst. She spoke to her in soothing _creole_ trying to calm the woman's panic but her grandmother would not calm down until they were both inside the shack.

"Grand-mére, please stop," Sophie said once they were inside the cool, shade of her grandmother's home. Sophie poured her some water and waited for her to catch her breath. She started towards the door but her grandmother grabbed her arm.

"Do not invite him in _ch_é_r_. You must never invite them in."

"You're being foolish," Sophie said trying to soothe her. "I wanted to introduce you to Monsieur DeMichelier. We rode all the way out here."

Sophie could see the fear etched on her grandmother's face. "Do not invite him in, Sophia Benoix. He is evil."

"You're being ridiculous," Sophie began but the look on her grandmother's face stopped her and she sighed. "But I won't if you don't want me to," she said sincerely. She stepped across the threshold to find Klaus waiting on the steps with the basket she'd left behind.

"Apologies, monsieur," Sophie said contritely. "I don't think ma grand-mére is up for a visit today."

Klaus tried to look as if he hadn't heard the conversation inside the shack as clear as day. "It's no problem," he said without skipping a beat. "I hope we don't have to cut _our_ time short."

"Of course not," Sophie said. There was no way she could let him ride all the way back to the city after the way her grandmother had acted. "I'll have Henri saddle the horses and we can take a ride."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they had ridden to a small field and were having a picnic lunch. Sophie grabbed a strawberry from the picnic basket and popped it into her mouth laughingly. Klaus watched her with something akin to awe. More like curiosity.<p>

"Yes, monsieur?" she asked, mischievously. "You're staring."

"You're beautiful," Klaus replied.

"You, Monsieur DeMichelier, c'est un conter fleurette*," Sophie said with a smile.

Klaus leaned closer to her. "I have no idea what you just said," he lied. "But I'll take it as a compliment, love." He could hear her heart thudding inside her chest and it made him hunger to taste her lips again. So he did.

He captured her full lips with his own, smiling as she gasped against his mouth. Seizing the opportunity presented, Klaus teased her mouth with his tongue; after all he'd been doing this for centuries, he knew exactly how to give pleasure even if he didn't always care about doing so. He could feel her opening up for him, inviting him in. It'd been decades since he'd had a woman he hadn't compelled or hunted down and he was startled by how much more he could feel. As he kissed Sophie, he could feel every part of her responding, from her soft sighs, to the way her fingers weaved through his hair, her fingers clenching as he sucked her bottom lip.

Klaus pushed her back on to the grass, her curls splaying out behind her head, all the while kissing her. She pushed against his chest causing him to pull back for a second.

"Arrête!" Sophie said. "I can't breathe. I can't think!"

"You think too much, darling." He hovered above her, his voice low filling her ears with his lilting English. Klaus ran his finger along her jaw. "You are exquisite, witty and entirely too smart for your own good." This time when he kissed her, she put up no resistance. Klaus kissed down Sophie's jaw to her neck. He could feel her pulse pounding and his own hunger began to overwhelm him. His fangs started to lengthen and he briefly grazed her neck but he calmed himself down instead busying his hands with untying her chemise. He wanted to rip the ties and stays but he slowed down, teasing her with his mouth, kissing the tops of the breasts as her bosom rose and fell with shallow breaths.

"If you're the devil, then this must be hell," Sophie breathed. She gasped as Klaus claimed his prize, sucking softly on her nipple. She moaned, arching her back and pulling him closer. "This must be hell, cause I feel like I'm on fire." Klaus' fingers reached beneath the folds of her dress, caressing her thighs. He crept closer to her center eager to feel her wetness. He had barely grazed her folds when he heard the sound of hooves heading towards then.

A young man came cantering across the field, pulling on his reins as he neared them. Sophie scrambled to fix her dress but Klaus took his time, lazily rebuttoning his jacket, his hardness chafing against the rough material of his pants.

"What are you doing here?" the young man said. He looked down at Sophie, clearly taking in the scene in front of him. For the first time since Klaus had met her, Sophie seemed truly unsure. Her head was bowed towards her chest.

"Visiting ma grand-mere."

"Does Monsieur Benoix know you're here?"

"Oui," Sophie said, still looking down.

"We were just leaving, mate," Klaus said as he stood. He extended his hand to Sophie. "Mademoiselle." He pulled her up beside him while the young man scoffed.

"She's no lady," he said, turning her horse around. "Just a whore. Like her mother." With that, the man kicked his horse and rode away. Klaus was tempted to hunt him down and rip his throat out but instead he turned to Sophie and asked who the young man was.

"That's my brother," she replied.

* * *

><p>The two of them were mostly silent on the ride back to New Orleans. When they arrived at her flat, Sophie turned to him apologetically. "I'm sor –," before she could finish, he kissed her, his hands cupping her face.<p>

"Stop telling me you're sorry," Klaus replied. "I'll call on you tomorrow. Around noon if your mother won't mind."

"No," Sophie said with a smile. "She won't mind at all."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Klaus said. "Sweet dreams, love." He gave her one last kiss and Sophie felt those tiny lines of fire trailing all over her body. She turned and headed into the house afraid that if she didn't, she'd never be able to leave.

The next day, Sophie was waiting by the window, when she saw a familiar carriage pull up to the gate.

"Maman!" she called up the stairs. "It's Papa!" Sophie ran outside to greet her father but she stopped short when she saw his face. She was always amazed at how much she looked like her father. Despite his pale skin and hazel eyes, their features were nearly identical but today his face was marred with grief. He seemed to walk as if there were weights around his neck. "Papa, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Jean," he said, his voice catching on the name. "My son is dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Note: <strong>un conter fleurette _is old French. It's modern day translation would be "a flirt" but it literally means "to seduce by the dropping of flower petals" or as we commonly know it, speaking "sweet nothings".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mourning Moon**

The day was cloudy as if even the heavens were in mourning though they refused to unburden themselves. It had been nearly a week since Jean's funeral. Sophie and her family had not been allowed to go but her father had come to the city every night to be with her mother. He could not face the ghosts of Belle Rouge and he sought solace in her mother's arms. It was times like this when Sophie could almost imagine what their lives would have been like if they were a real family. Her father returning home each evening and sitting down to dinner with them as a family.

Nicolas had been writing her every day since she'd told him about her brother's death. He wrote her love letters and she wrote back telling him to stay away even though she wanted to see him. But she felt guilty knowing how her brother had found them together. What he'd said before he rode off to his death. And there was also her grand-mére. Sophie had gone again to visit Belle Rouge in the week since her brother's passing and her grandmother had seemed even more spooked than when she'd visited before. She was raving about evil eyes and monsters. Her grandmother was convinced that an animal had not attacked Jean but instead a monster. She'd gripped Sophie's hand before she'd left and told her to keep her mind strong. "You were always the strongest Sophie," her grandmother said. "That is why the evil will come for you. It wants what it can't have."

* * *

><p>Sophie was sitting at her bedroom window, trying to read when she saw the carriage pull up to the gate. She nearly dropped her book when she saw who it was. She hurried down the stairs and as she approached the foyer she could hear his voice echoing through the parlor.<p>

The second after she turned the corner, she was in his arms. "Nic," she breathed into his chest. She didn't know how much she'd desperately wanted to see his face until he'd stepped out of that carriage.

Klaus pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Missed you too, love," he said with that smile that made fire trail up her spine. He turned towards her mother politely and Sophie could see his brothers standing behind him. "Like I said Madame Benoix, if my brothers and I can do anything to help. Perhaps we can take the girls out to a show tonight. Get their minds off all this death."

Sophie knew that her familiarity with Klaus had not gone unnoticed but her mother was caught between a rock and a hard place. "That would be good. And I'm sure Pierre would prefer to come back to a quiet house this evening." Elijah stepped in coolly, the master of manners as usual, taking her mother by the arm and extolling the virtues of modern day theatre. Klaus and Sophie started to head out to the garden when Kol's voice stopped him.

"And where might the lovely Corinne be this afternoon?" he asked with an impish grin. Sophie paused returning his smile.

"She went calling on a friend but I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you tonight," Sophie said. _Even though I won't_, Sophie thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Klaus took her by the arm and escorted her outside. "I'm sorry I know you asked me to stay away but I couldn't," Klaus said when they were out of earshot of the others. He hadn't actually stayed away but she didn't know that. Every night he'd stopped by her flat, watching her and her sisters mourn. He'd seen her father come and go each evening and in the early hours of the morning. But it wasn't the same as touching her, breathing her in. Just the thought of the afternoon they'd shared was torturous and when she'd rushed into his arms, he knew she'd felt the same.<p>

"I'm glad you came," Sophie said genuinely. "It's just been so hard on my mother. And papa has been here every day. I didn't want anyone to disturb him. He's heartbroken over Jean."

"And you?" Klaus said, stopping to look straight into her eyes. "How do you feel about Jean?"

"I'm sad because my father is sad. Jean was his only heir and my sisters and I can't ever truly inherit Belle Rouge," Sophie measured her next words, afraid what he would think of her. "But I'm not sorry he's dead."

"That's a good girl," Klaus replied. "I wanted to rip his head off after the way he spoke to you." Klaus smiled at the memory. Even though he didn't get a chance to tear the man limb from limb, ripping out his throat had been prize enough. "Now let's not waste another second thinking about that boy. What are you wearing to the theater tonight?"

* * *

><p>The night the three Benoix girls accompanied the DeMichilier brothers to the theater the streets were bustling. The sky had cleared and the night air had cooled after the humidity of the day. It was New Orleans at it's best. Music poured into the streets and people strolled along the boulevards lazily. The six of them set out walking along the bank of the river towards the theater. Genevieve was laughing politely at Elijah's jokes and acting coy, while Corinne was like a hummingbird, flitting back and forth between her sisters and stopping every so often to dote on Kol, who seemed amused by her excitement.<p>

When they reached the theater, they were escorted up to a box and Elijah, Genevieve, Kol and Corinne sat in the first four seats while Klaus and Sophie sat behind them. At first, it was hard for Sophie to pay attention with Klaus sitting beside her. She'd worn her best red dress just for him and it showed off her neck, shoulders and décolletage. Though she tried to focus on the actors on the stage, she could feel his eyes on her and that alone made her skin heat up and her heart beat faster. As if he could hear her heart race over the voices onstage, Elijah turned around and looked at her curiously. She could see Klaus smile at him in the dark.

"Nothing to see here brother," he said. Sophie fanned herself slightly. "Come on love, let's get you something to drink." Klaus took her hand and led her from the box, while she reassured her sisters that she was just overheated. They headed down the hall, him leading the way and Sophie following. She felt giddy and flushed. Eventually Klaus pulled her into what seemed like a small closet or alcove. The space was small and dark but she could still see his blue eyes glittering in the dim light.

"Nic, wha –?" Before she could finish he was on her. He was kissing her and his hands seemed to move with a speed she couldn't fathom.

"You … look … ravishing," he said as he kissed down her neck. If Sophie thought she felt overheated before, now she felt like she was standing on the surface of the sun. Klaus reached under her skirt and felt the smoothness of her thighs. He fingered the silk of her garters and Sophie felt her breath catch.

His fingers were poised at her entrance and even though Sophie's body was wet and ready, her brain was telling her to slow down. She grabbed his face forcing him to look up at her. "Nic," she said. He looked at her with lust filled eyes and for a second she was frightened. But then he breathed and got a hold of himself. She kissed his forehead as he steadied himself. She couldn't ignore the bulge in his pants but she tried not to encourage him anymore. "Not here. Not now."

He groaned, pulling her close. "When, darling?" He moved his hips seductively against her and she was tempted to stop fighting him. "Where?"

"Tonight. Meet me in the quarters behind my house." Sophie slowly extricated herself from his arms. "Tonight," she said with promise. The two of them slipped into the box behind their siblings and Sophie tried to ignore Genevieve's knowing look.

As they exited the theater, Klaus took her hand gently rubbing his thumb against her palm. Even that was enough to make her sigh and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Look, Sophie, it's a full moon!" Corinne's excitement had not abated even after the show

"Nik has a particular fondness for the moon," Kol said with a knowing smile. "It really brings out the animal in him." Klaus frowned at his brother while Sophie blushed assuming Kol was talking about their earlier indiscretion.

"Colin," Elijah warned. Corinne, blessedly innocent, grabbed Kol's hand and pulled him down the street.

"Come, Colin. I want to show you my favorite cafe. It has the best food in the world!"

"I'm sure London would beg to differ, Corinne," Kol said but he allowed himself to be pulled along.

As the two of them took off down the street, Sophie turned to Klaus and asked him what his brother meant. Klaus knitted his brows and gazed after his brother. "Colin speaks before he thinks," he said with narrowed eyes. Then his attitude changed on a dime. "Besides he's jealous cause I get you all to myself, sweetheart."

"The devil always wants what he can't have," Sophie murmured.

"What's that, darling?"

"Just something ma grand-mere says."

Klaus kissed her neck and pulled her close. "What time should I show up for our date?"

"After midnight. Everyone will be asleep."

* * *

><p>When Klaus showed up at the Benoix house that night, he was freshly fed but there was a bigger hunger he'd come to fill. With vampiric speed and agility, he made his way to the back of the property where he found a small cottage. He could see the flicker of candlelight from the windows.<p>

He knocked on the door and walked in at Sophie's invitation. If he'd had any breath left in his body she would have taken it away. Her head was bent almost reverently as she lit the last of the candles surrounding the bed. She was in her nightgown, which was long and silky, trailing the ground behind her. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face. She'd never looked more beautiful.

Klaus walked over to her, unbuttoning his sleeves and shirt as he went. He watched as she blew out the match she was holding. Her hands were shaking slightly and when he reached her he took her hands in his.

"Are you sure Sophie?" he asked.

She smiled. "You never call me Sophie." She reached up and kissed him softly and Klaus whispered her name again and again. _What have I done to deserve this?_ he thought. For the first time in years, there was a full moon and he wasn't lamenting how Katerina had eluded him or cursing his father and mother for placing him in this impossible situation.

Klaus fingered the silk of Sophie's nightgown trying hard not to just rip it off. With certain hands, Sophie finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She marveled at his broad chest and, as if compelled, she kissed her way down his body, her nimble fingers undoing his pants as well. Klaus hissed as she caught his nipple between her teeth, biting softly, and he growled deep in his chest. Sophie nearly laughed at his response. He pulled her closer, his lips crashing down on hers, tasting her sweetness until Sophie was breathless. She could feel his erection pressing against her hips and the feel of him made her wetter. He slid the sleeves of her nightgown off her shoulders and the material fell away pooling on the ground beneath her.

Klaus gazed in awe at her body. She was young and firm with soft curves. Her skin looked like melted caramel in the firelight. He gathered her in his arms and placed her gently on the bed, kissing and caressing every inch of her until she was desperate with desire. "Please," she moaned and that was all the urging he needed. He quit holding back entering her swiftly. She grabbed him, her nails scratching his back as he thrust in and out of her, finding a rhythm that built and built until they were both cresting over into ecstasy.

When they were spent, Klaus held her in his arms and they watched the flicker of the candlelight. Sophie kissed his chest and sighed. "So this is what it feels like," Sophie said.

"What what feels like?" Klaus asked.

"To give something and want nothing in return."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This bit was longer because I want to end the story by the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. **

18


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Death's Door**

**A/N: Finally figured out who Sophie looks like. In my mind, she's Jessica Sula AKA Grace from Skins. Continue with your own picture but in my mind Jessica has kind of taken over. **

"What is this?" Elijah said thrusting the paper in Klaus' face. Klaus looked up from his drawing at a measured pace and glanced at what Elijah was holding.

"It looks like a newspaper."

"There are reports of animal attacks all around the city. Are you trying to draw attention to our presence? You know Mikael is still out there. That's why we split up with Rebekah."

"Rebekah left because she fell in love with that ridiculous French artist," Klaus corrected him. "Talk to Kol," he said returning to his drawing. "If I don't want to be caught, I have ways of making sure I'm not."

"You attacked that boy out at Belle Rouge," Elijah said.

"That was personal," Klaus reminded him. "Besides, Sophie's grandmother knows what we are. I haven't been back there since."

"What do you mean, she knows who we are? Are they witches?" Klaus was mad at himself for letting so much slip out. Elijah was pretty shrewd when it came to putting the pieces of any mystery together and he still hadn't confided in his brothers about Sophie's inability to be compelled. Although it'd been over a month since they'd first been together, Klaus had stopped trying to figure out that little quirk about the girl. He knew that Kol had fed from and compelled Corinne but he hadn't tried to compel Sophie since that first night they'd met, mainly because he didn't need to. They saw each other almost every night and each time was better than the last. During the day or evening he would call on her like a gentleman and then at night they'd meet in the quarters behind her home where he'd do unspeakable things to her body. Afterwards, they would lay together for hours talking and each morning, he'd slip away before her mother and sisters woke, regretfully leaving her bed.

"They're not witches. They're nothing special," Klaus lied. "I'm assuming the old woman has seen one of our kind before. Apparently, who ever it was couldn't be bothered to erase her memory."

"Or they couldn't be bothered to kill her," Kol said striding into the room. "At least that's what I would've done."

"Yes we know how you enjoy the hunt, Kol," Elijah said with a beleaguered sigh. "You both need to be careful. I don't know what you're up to with these Benoix girls but you need to keep a low profile."

"Cross my heart, brother," Kol said with his smarmy smile.

"Since I'm not responsible for these deaths," Klaus emphasized again, "I have no problem agreeing to that. Now if you'll excuse me." He gathered his things.

"Going to see the lovely Sophie?" Kol asked. Klaus ignored him. "Tell the little bird I said hello," he called after him.

* * *

><p>Sophie was distraught by the time Klaus showed up at their house. "Nic," she said throwing herself into his arms.<p>

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked tilting her head up. There were tears falling from her eyes.

"There have been too many attacks," she said. "Papa wants to leave Belle Rouge and New Orleans. He's taking us with him."

"You can't," Klaus said with some shock. "I won't let them take you."

"Papa wants to leave within the next week." Klaus pulled back grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Sophie listen to me," he said. "Meet me tonight. I need to talk to you, to ... tell you some things."

"Ok," Sophie said wiping her eyes. "I'll be there."

"Don't cry, love," he said, pulling her close. His voice was fierce as he held her. "No one is going to take you anywhere."

* * *

><p>"You were right," Klaus said to Elijah when he returned to the flat. "New Orleans is done. We should leave."<p>

"What brought on the sudden change Niklaus?" Elijah asked. He knew nothing his brother did was without reason.

"I need to take Sophie away from here," he replied. "Her father wants to take their family away. I won't let that happen."

"Niklaus you cannot drag that girl into this. What about finding Katerina? What about father? What about breaking the curse?"

"I don't care about that. If you want to stay you're welcome to."

"So what you turn her into one of us?," Elijah asked.

"Not against her will," Klaus replied.

"Does she even know what we are?"

"Why all the questions?" Klaus asked with irritation.

"Because you're acting impulsively, like you always do." Elijah placed his hand on Klaus' chest. "Slow down, brother."

Klaus slapped his hand away. "I'm leaving by sunrise. You and Kol are free to come with me and Sophie but don't forget who's in charge of this operation." His eyes flashed black at Elijah and his brother backed down. Elijah shook his head as he watched Klaus stalk away.

* * *

><p>Sophie was waiting for him when he showed up later that night. "I've made arrangements for us to leave in the morning," he said.<p>

"_Ma maman_ would never let us go," Sophie said. "And what about Corinne and Genevieve?"

"I don't care about your mother or your sisters. I want you with me."

"And I want to be with you but my family," Sophie trailed off unsure.

"Sophie, do you love me?" Klaus asked, seriously. He looked at her searchingly, afraid of her reply.

"Of course I do," Sophie said. "Was there _un doute_?" she asked with a smile.

"Sophie, do you trust me?" he said earnestly.

She paused. From the look on his face she could tell how important her answer was. Sophie knew that how she responded would change everything between them. She was standing on the edge of something deeper and he was asking her if she was ready for it. He'd once told her that nothing that was worth having was free. And she knew the price of his love was her trust. "I trust you with my life," she said honestly.

"I have to show you something." Klaus pulled a dagger from his jacket and without flourish, slashed his palm. Sophie gasped.

"What –". She came to a stop as she saw the wound on his hand start to heal. "_Mon Dieu_," she whispered. She looked at his face. "What is this? Magic? _Voudou_?"

"It's my blood," Klaus explained. "It's very powerful. Very old. It can heal and stops me from aging. If you come with me, we could be together forever." Klaus knew he was leaving out some important parts of the story but he didn't plan on turning Sophie yet; at least not until he could get her a daylight ring. He just needed her to come with him.

"Forever?" Sophie whispered.

"Sweetheart, I know it's a lot, but I would never force you. If you don't want to go I understand, but –." Klaus was cut off by Sophie's kiss. She pressed her body against his circling her arms around his hard chest.

"I'll go with you," she said. "I want to be with you. Always and forever." Klaus sighed with relief. "Just give me tonight. I want to leave my family something. So they know I'm okay and they won't come looking for me." She started to pull away but he held her tighter.

"You don't have to leave right now, do you?" he said, kissing her lips. Now that she'd said yes, he was almost giddy. He nipped at her earlobe. "We have a few hours before the sun comes up." He lifted her up carrying her to the bed, kissing her the entire time. He could hear her heart start to race and he placed a soft kiss against her pulse. "You trust me, right Sophie?" he asked again.

"Yes," she breathed and then she was gasping as he bit into her neck. The feeling was not at all unpleasant. They were connected, more fully than they'd ever been when they'd slept together and she could sense his happiness; his pleasure as he fed from her. It was almost soothing. When he pulled away, she was light-headed. She watched in awe as he unbuttoned his shirt. He reached for the dagger he'd used earlier and cut his own chest near the collarbone. The blood welled up bright and red as holly berries and he threaded his fingers through her curls, drawing her to him. She sucked at the wound. The taste of his blood was intoxicating and she was drunk with it. When she'd had enough, they laid together on the small bed, wrapped in each other. He ran his fingers through her curls and she snuggled close to him.

"Will it always be like this?" she asked.

"It can be," Klaus replied.

"I never thought I could feel like this," Sophie whispered.

"Like what?" Klaus asked.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Free."

* * *

><p>Sophie slipped out of the back house a bit before sunrise. She wanted to tell Genevieve where she was going and write her mother and father a letter saying goodbye. She made her way to the house with excitement. Soon she would be on her way to freedom with the man she loved. She made her way through the kitchen and up the back stairs, careful not to make any noise. Her sister was buried beneath the covers as usual and Sophie made her way over to shake her awake. "Gen," she whispered. "Gen wake up!" She shook her sister a bit harder, trying to wake her. "Gen –," Sophie's words were cut off as her sister's body rolled limply to the side. Genevieve's eyes were lifeless and staring. "Genny?" Sophie said in a quiet voice, but she knew her sister wasn't going to respond. Sophie looked around the room again and now she saw the signs. Immediately, she looked over at Corinne's bed which was empty.<p>

"Corinne?" she called, heading towards her parent's bedroom. "Maman? Papa?" She opened the door and choked back a scream. The walls were covered in blood. The metallic scent suffocated her. She took in the gruesome scene on the bed. Her mother and father lay there, their throats ripped out. But she still hadn't found Corinne. She didn't know if she wanted to, if she could take the sight of her little sister dead and lifeless but it was as if her brain had shut down and she was acting simply on autopilot.

She searched the house room by room, calling her sister's name at a whisper in case whatever had done this was still in the house. Eventually, she made her way to the study. "Corinne?" she whispered. There was a muffled sound from the bureau and she opened the doors to find Corinne huddled in the corner. "Corinne, come. We have to go. We have to get to Nic. He'll help us."

Her sister's eyes went wild at the sound of Klaus' name. "No," Corinne whimpered. "He's one of them."

"One of what, Corinne," Sophie asked.

"I think she's referring to me," Kol said behind her. And when she spun around, Sophie could understand why her sister was screaming.

"Corinne, run!" Sophie shouted over her sister's wailing. She turned to face Kol straight on. His mouth was covered in blood and his eyes were black. He was a demon.

Sophie stood her ground, trying to protect her sister who was edging towards the door.

"You're not afraid," Kol stated with a grin. "It doesn't matter. You're not going to remember this anyway." In a flash, he was standing in front of her. His pupils dilated and seemed to fill her vision. "You didn't see anything," Kol said, his voice low and monotonous. "You're going to go meet Nik. Your family was fine when you left them." Kol stepped back and Sophie blinked.

"What did you try to do to me?" she asked.

Kol tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "You're not wearing vervain or eating it or my brother wouldn't feed on you," he said to himself. He paused. "You can't be compelled." He threw back his head and laughed. "No wonder." He sighed. "It would've been better if I could compel you. Now I guess I'll have to kill you."

"Nic would never forgive you."

"We have a few lifetimes for him to get over it," Kol replied.

"Why?" Sophie asked as he closed in on her.

Kol fingered her throat as he whispered in her ear. "Because love is a vampire's greatest weakness." And that was the last thing she heard before he ripped her throat out.

* * *

><p>When Klaus came back to pick up Sophie she wasn't waiting at the back house like she had been every night. He headed towards the house, silent as a ghost. The house was still quiet and he wanted to be far away with Sophie before her parents realized she was missing. As he crept towards the house, he picked up the scent of blood and he hastened his pace. "Sophie?" he whispered. He could detect no movement inside. It was like a tomb. Throwing aside caution, Klaus raced into the manse. The smell of blood and death was overpowering.<p>

"Sophie?" Klaus called panicked. He found her parents and sister dead in their beds and headed back down the stairs to the front room. When he reached the study he found Sophie on the ground, with Kol standing over her lifeless body. "Sophie!" Klaus rushed to her side knocking Kol against the far wall. He cradled her to his chest, holding her close. "What did you do?" Klaus' face had morphed with his anger.

"I'm sorry, brother." Tears shown in Kol's eyes. "I just wanted to help. I thought if I got rid of the family we could leave without any questions. They would think she had died. I assumed you were taking her with you." Kol was openly weeping and Klaus didn't know what to make of it.

"But how?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"She attacked me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't compel her. I couldn't make her forget what she'd seen. I'm so sorry, brother." Kol moved towards him. "Please forgive me," he pleaded.

Klaus looked down at her face. He pushed aside her curls and the blood smeared across her brow. "Sophie," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her cold lips.

"She's gone, Nik," Kol said. "We have to go. We have to burn the building down or they'll be screaming vampire in the streets." He pulled Klaus to his feet. "We have to go, NOW." That was the last time Klaus saw Sophie Benoix.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Corinne was weak and dehydrated by the time she reached Belle Rouge. She ran straight to her grand-mére's shack and burst through the door. Her screams brought some of the slaves running. They found the girl, blood-spattered and hysterical, raving about monsters and death.

"Calm down, _chér._" One of the other slave girls grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her still. "The master is dead?"

"Yes, Papa … and Maman." Corinne started to cry again as she saw their lifeless bodies.

"Get ahole' of yo'self, gel," the woman said. "You are free. You need to run far away from here."

"Where? Where will I go?" Corinne said weeping.

"I've heard yo' grand-mére talk," she said. "You have family in Virginia. The Bennetts. They live in Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>A few decades later, Klaus and Kol were sipping scotch in their flat in London. "I'm so glad we left the Americas before all that civil war drama began," Kol said. "England is where it's at. Enlightenment, entitlement. We'll fit right in here."<p>

"Yes," Klaus said with a lazy smile. "I'm sure I'll enjoy London especially now that Elijah's not around playing mother. And as soon as Bekah returns, I'll have some company."

"What?" Kol said quizzically.

"Well, you surely won't be any good company locked away in a coffin," Klaus said with a smile. "After all, conversation isn't any fun when it's one-sided.

"What are you talking about, brother?"

"I'm referring to revenge, Kol," Klaus replied. "I believe the saying is, 'it's a dish best served cold'." Before Kol could react, Klaus punched the dagger deep into his chest. As his skin started to desiccate, Kol whispered one word.

"Why?"

Klaus offered the only reply he could. "Sophie." He picked up Kol's body and put him in the coffin he'd prepared in the basement. Then he poured himself another bottle of scotch and pulled out the letter from the top of his bookcase and read it for the hundredth time. It was the last letter Sophie had written him. He'd read them every day for the past few decades as he planned his revenge on his brother. He read the words one last time and then he tossed the words into the fire. It was time to hunt.

**Fin.**

**A/N: I'm considering a possible follow-up to this. Any reviews would be helpful.**


End file.
